Threaded fasteners provide a convenient and rapid method of fastening or securing objects, whereby rotation in a first direction may be used to tighten or engage the fasteners and rotation in a second direction may be used to loosen or disengage the fasteners. A common method of employing threaded fasteners involves engaging a male fastener, such as a bolt or stud, to a female fastener, such as a nut in the same rotational axis. However, in order to successfully engage the two fasteners together, one of the fasteners must be rotated in a first direction while the other fastener must be prevented from rotating or rotated simultaneously in the second direction. Typically, this process is accomplished using two individual wrenches or other fastener engaging tools in which one or more users attempts to manipulate the individual fastener engaging tools to achieve the desired tightening or loosening. Unfortunately, it is easy for the tools to become dislodged from the fasteners or for the motions of the hands of the one or more users to interfere with each other resulting in inconvenience and possibly injury or fastener damage. Furthermore, difficulty in manipulating two fasteners is greatly increased when the fasteners are separated by material or planar surfaces of material as the material can make it difficult for the one or more users to see and/or reach the fasteners. For this reason, time and resources are often wasted in the manipulation of engaged fasteners.
Therefore a need exists for novel devices which are able to simultaneously manipulate two fasteners having the same rotational axis. There is also a need for novel devices configured to simultaneously manipulate fasteners that are able to prevent the motions of the hands of the one or more users from interfering with each other resulting in inconvenience and possibly injury or fastener damage. A further need exists, for novel devices configured to facilitate the simultaneous manipulation of fasteners having the same rotational axis separated by material or planar surfaces of material. Finally, a need exists for novel time and resource saving devices configured to facilitate the simultaneous manipulation of fasteners having the same rotational axis.